


Death Comes To All

by WizardOfTrees



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ARE YOU FEELING IT NOW MR KRABS, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Gen, I am a terrible person, I combined a meme with an angst fic and I am terrible., It's not explicitly genocide but Undyne dies. so, Papyrus is dead too, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, There's some sarcasm in here too., it's just mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardOfTrees/pseuds/WizardOfTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys gets to see and talk to Undyne before she dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Comes To All

“Are you okay? Are you going to die? Please don’t die.”

“Really, I’m fine. I’ve survived much worse. I’m gonna be like all the human heroes, and I will survive no matter what. I’m Undying Undine. I can’t die. No one can end me.”

“End Undyne. It just can’t happen. Right?”

*soft laughter*

“You shouldn’t worry about me so much, Alphys. I’m the most powerful monster- other than the King of course.”

“Of course. He’s the best. You learned from the best, at least the best in the underground.”

“UNTIL I BEAT HIM. Then I’ll be the best, and I’ll be able to beat the next human that comes and I’ll free the underground. That first one was a fluke. They only gave me a few wounds.”

*silence from Alphys*

“Funny right? The first human I meet and this happens, it kills me.”

“Everyone got away safe. You bought them enough time to get away.”

“Enough time… Huh. I wish I had more of that.”

“Let’s just enjoy being together. Mettaton will stop the human and I’ll be here with you, until the end.”

“In the chance that Mettaton doesn’t beat the human, what will happen to everyone else? Will they hunt everyone down?”

“No. Okay no. That won’t happen. Mettaton will beat the human and everyone will be safe. It’s not a possibility. All the monsters will be safe.”

“Good to hear that optimistic charm of yours. You know, I was thinking about taking you on a date, we’d watch more anime, and then we could go and find even more anime to watch and we’d see Papyrus… He’s gone though.”

*Silence*

“It would’ve been fun.”

“That’s for sure.”

*silence*

“Now it’s too late.”

“Oh, stop saying that.”

“Well. I already did.”

*laughter*

“Magic can’t even save you, even with all its cool capabilities.”

“Really? I wouldn’t have guessed. That’s why I’m just lying on the floor dying.”

*silence*

“Killing Undyne… I didn’t think it was possible. I don’t want you to fade away, into dust. Don’t leave me.”

“Real heroes don’t die. I’m alive now.”

“Alive? Only for a few more minutes, and then you’ll be gone and leave and turn into dust and I’ll never be able to tell you how I-“

“Before I turn completely into dust, I need to say something. I love you.”

Sobbing. Dust. Wind. Louder Sobbing. 

*You want to reply. But nobody was there*

**Author's Note:**

> If you take the * and spaces it spells out "Are you feeling it now Mr Krabs"
> 
> Just read the first letter of each paragraph. (excluding ")
> 
> I am a terrible person.  
> But it can be read without knowing that. 
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
